Facing Wrong Enemies
by GreekGeek1140804
Summary: With Annabeth in a coma, what goes on in the life around her? What happens to Percy? What happens when the camps spilt? Most characters are OOC!
1. Regret?

**Okay! Here's what some if you have been waiting for. This is kinda a sequel but you don't have to read The Goode and Badd. But, it is a continuous story and is like a sort of filler thingy. Anyway, thanks for reading! I really appreciate reviews. And … I uploaded this chapter on my birthday! Happy birthday to me I guess. On with the story!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Did I regret it? That's the question I've been asking myself. I ask myself that because of the pain that it had caused me, both physically and mentally.

Chiron said I'd be awake within two weeks or less. It's been almost a month now. Looking around the infirmary, I can't get out of my coma. I play the scene back in my head over and over.

_I rose out of bed, feeling a sense of comfort. I looked out the window, it was sunny and nothing was out of place. Life, for once, was perfect. Especially with the news I found out last night. "Annabeth!" A voice on the upper bunk whispered to me. I lifted my head up to see a glint of my little sister's face. "Yes, Mariana?" I questioned. "Where's the new girl?" She asked back. I looked around and didn't see any signs of my so-called 'sister', Amber. "I'll have to find out." I said and was about slip out of bed. "Hold on." Mariana stopped me. I looked at her so she could continue. "Are you going to tell him?" she asked with an excited expression. I smirked. "How could I not?"_

_She gave me one last smile before turning back around. I took the covers off and immediately__, the warmth shed off, leaving me feeling vulnerable. "This can't be good." I muttered. I left the cabin and went to Percy's. I'm going to tell him and I'm sure he'll know where Amber is._

_Once I got to the door, instead of knocking, I went ahead and walked straight on in. I gasped at what I saw and shrieked. There was Percy, arm encircled around Amber's naked frame. My sister's eyes flew straight open and she yelped before sprinting off with the bed sheets and her clothes that were strayed across the floor._

_"Percy?" I asked. He turned his head towards me. He didn't look guilty as I suspected._

_"I'm sorry Annabeth. This marriage, it's just not working out. We're only highschoolers." He said, as if it were reassuring._

_"Percy, we built ourselves from scratch. We wandered through dangers. H-How could you do this?!" I sputtered. Again, he did not have the slightest hint of guilt on his face. How could he? And he was still trying to cover himself with a pillow, as if I were a stranger. Just the sight of him not even trusting me to not look at him that way made me on the verge of tears._

_"Annabeth, please take this maturely. I don't feel any sense to interact that way with you anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you. I-I'm in love with Amber. I hope you understand." he said. "I take you more as a sibling than a lover. I" he hesitated. "I don't regret what I've done with Amber." He spilled._

_I didn't want to lose my dignity by admitting to my only love that I can't move on so I just nodded and walked out__. I knew it! It was all there. Praying to Aphrodite, defacing her. I knew that by the look in Percy's eyes that he was sincere. I was crushed._

_I sat at the bonfire which was now flickering a dull blue. I plucked a dandelion that was growing in a patch of other weeds. I tried to gulp down tears, but failed. They streamed down my face, unable to yield. 'Save your tears. Not all love is condensed to one.' I told myself. That was my motto ever since I could remember. Through times with my father, stepmother, Luke, Thalia. Everyone who I sought out love was turned against me. Abandoned me when I most need them._

_And I most needed Percy, because of that news. The news that now filled me with dread. I kept it with me ever since I found out._

_I replaced the dandelion with a bag that was in my oversized sweatshirt that I always slept in. I carefully unwrapped the bag to see five sticks that confirmed it. Those five little sticks with two intersecting lines on each. "I love you, baby. Mommy's here." I mumbled as I gingerly drummed on my stomach. I pretended that the baby responded. "I know mommy, I love you too."__  
><em>

**Oh my gods! Heartbreaking! I know that I kinda changed up the scene a little from my other story. For those of you who didn't read the Goode and Badd, here is Amber: (This is a scene from tGaB)**

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Why I'm here to speak with my daughter of course."

"Me?"

"No, Amber." Everyone was stunned. No way could Amber be a daughter of Athena. She wasn't even smart enough.

"You mean me? You're the woman who came out of a head, right? So your like, what, a smart brain baby?" Amber asked. Athena was infuriated.

"I am usually prideful of my children, but you. I am very ashamed." Athena said, trying to keep calm.

"WHAT! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE US! AND SHE'S WAY PAST 13!" Annabeth exploded. She really hates the fact that Amber is her sister.

"I dyed my hair auburn to look more like my father. My stepmother was mad at me so I dyed the tips of my hair purple so I could see what she would say. My eyes are naturally grey or flickers a weird dark blue. I don't know how to explain it. Whenever I'm away from the Wild, it flickers dark blue." Amber said.

"That is correct. You have a very odd ancestry. Your great great grand mother was a tree nymph, a dryad. Your great great grandfather was my demigod son. They had your great grandfather. Your great grandfather married a daughter of Roman goddess form of Demeter. The demigod daughter bored a daughter of her own. Your grandmother married a satyr and had your father who is half satyr half mortal. I sent you to your father." Athena said.

"So that's why there was an owl, lyre, and tree swirling around my head?"

"Yes. And the reason you have not yet gotten claimed at 13 is because you are part satyr. Satyrs grow faster than people. You are not smart like your siblings, but you got my curiosity, since you are unique. You will not understand ancient greek fully, like your friend Trevor, because the both of you have Roman descendants." Athena said.

"My father told me that my great great grandpa was George Washington. That would only mean that George Washington is my sibling/great great grandfather?"

"Obviously. Let's get you situated." Annabeth said, grumbling.

**Okay, that is it for this chapter. Follow, Favorite, and Review! There will not be Blood of Olympus spoilers until I have acknowledged that the readers have read it. Thanks beautiful people and have a great day!**

**CQ: On a scale of 1-3, what's your favorite color in the alphabet soup?**


	2. It's been awhile

Hey guys. Wow, it's been quite a long time. Sorry, I've gotten quite caught up with my life. If you have any questions whatsoever, contact me on my social media accounts.

Instagram: its_my_hanh_le

Twitter: GreekGeek114

Youtube: linale2468 (or Gmail)

Yes, I follow/subscribe back.


End file.
